deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikart767/PIKA'S SMASH ROSTER
itsa time. I will put short explanations to why certain characters got picked. The Mario Series 1. Mario: Why wouldn't I include Mario to return? It's fucking Mario! 2. Luigi: Same reason as before, why wouldn't I include Luigi!? 3. Peach: Ofcourse one of the if not most infamous "damsel in distress" in gaming is going to return. 4. Captain Toad: The first of my multiple newcomers in this list, Instead of a normal Toad or Blue Toad, I feel like Captain Toad has much more potential to be a much more diverse and unique character than any of the other existing toads. For example, he can possess the speed of toads, making him a faster character than Mario and Luigi... or any Mario character, but physically, he isn't very powerful nor durable, plus with a small jump height to reference his inability to jump in his games. But to balance out, he uses his multiple tools and items to rush down, keep away, and more. 5. Bowser: Yeah, who didn't expect THE King of Awesomeness to return. 6. Bowser Jr.: The smol Bowser honestly should return, the concept of Bowser Jr. fighting around in his own clown car to drill the shit outta opponents with a large amount of tools and items that reference all different types of hazards and items in Mario's history is terrific idea in general. 7. Fawful: I. HAVE. FURY! A personal want in Smash Bros in general. Not only does he give a terrific representative to the awesome Mario and Luigi series, but he also has the potential to have a unique movepool filled with goofy, but deadly assaults. Take his helmet for example, which can be used to assist in some of his attacks, allowing him a hover and provide a recovery, while still being capable of attacking on it's own. Not just that, but Fawful can use his own items such as his raygun and attacks such as his antenna energy... bolt thing... whatever it's called, to keep distance, while make haste to disposing his foes, while of course, spouting out his infamous sayings. 8. Paper Mario: Speaking about representation, how about the flat Mario himself! To fight, rather than using a bunch of physical strikes along side his numerous power-ups, he'd instead use a combination of his hammer, and melee assaults using his paper physique to fight against his foes. The Yoshi Series 9. Yoshi: Well uh, I don't know why yoshi is a separate series but oh well, he'd return either way, being such a staple and already being a pretty well represented character in general. The Donkey Kong Series 10. Donkey Kong: He's the first member of the DK crew, he would return in my list, being iconic all the way to his grandfather's first appearance in the first Donkey Kong. 11. Diddy Kong: The Nephew of the first member of the DK crew, and he would also return. His goofy and monkey like movements, plus overall being a great rep for a DK rep. 12. King K. Rool: What did I say earlier, like a space above? Like how I wanted K. Rool? Yeah, it was shitty foreshadowing. IMO K. Rool would be the best for the role as a DK villain rep in smash, and that opinion is shared with almost everyone. He could use his many attacks, gadgets, items, and more from the DK series to provide a varied and unique set of attacks. The Wario Series 13. Wario: I mean, come on! Bad Mario was going to return. However, I feel like he should have a balance of Wario Land and Wario Ware moves this time around, while still keeping his ideal to be more flashy than Mario in his moves. 14. Waluigi: WAHAHAHA! Yeah, I’m going to have the Bad Luigi be a newcomer this time around. While some may argue that Waluigi brings nothing to the table, I’d have to disagree with you. His moveset can be around dancing due to his affinity to the action, along with using his multiple sports items and techniques to spicy up his moveset and make him vary to almost every other Mario character, even to the point he’s different to the rest of the rooster. The Legend of Zelda Series 15. Link: Obviously Link would come back, being the main protagonist of one of the biggest IPs Nintendo owns. 16. Zelda: Another obvious choice, shouldn’t need to explain it. 17. Sheik: I was actually debating if I should have Sheik return or not. She didn’t really have much to offer other than being a generic Ninja. However, after some thinking, why not give her some Hyrule Warriors and use some items in OoT that Link hasn’t used, such as the Deku Nut, to spicen up her moveset into a more representative character. 18. Ganondorf: Obvious to return, but I would personally love to see him get taken out of the clone treatment and instead, use magic, brute force, and weapons from his history, such as his Trident and his Sword, to make him the truefully feared King of Evil. 19. Toon Link: The smol Link honestly should come back, even with his clone treatment. But, he has the items and skills to be able to have his own personality. 20. Young Link: Not as smol but still smol link I think should come back. The reason is that, he has potential to not just be different than Link, but he also has the potential to be more unique than any other character in the game. He can incorporate his masks into his moveset and specials alongside the usual varied arsenal as the other Links. Think of him as the Corrin of Zelda. The Metroid Series 21. Samus: Really, why shouldn’t the main protagonist of one of the most iconic series NOT return? However, make one of her moves her melee attack from Samus Returns, maybe up smash to not make it as useless. I also decided that Zero Suit shouldn’t return as a separate character, and rather appear as a alternate skin for Samus, with her appearance being similar to the one in Boba Fett vs Samus Aran Remastered. 22. Ridley: Hell yeah I want Ridley in smash, despite the chances of him getting in, but fuck that this is MAH roster. Being one of the if not the most iconic villain of Metroid, I found his inclusion in my list to be an obvious pick. With enough on him to have a diverse and overall powerful movepool, I would imagine him being a dangerous large sized rush-down character, which fits his character and fighting style anyways. 23. Dark Samus: This was one I actually thought up later, considering Metroid Prime 4 is happening, I feel like Dark Samus would be a terrific addition to the roster, not only representing the Prime franchise, being the Main Antagonist of the series, but she has enough to differentiate her from Samus, while still keeping them somewhat similar (like a half clone case.). The Pokémon Series 24. Charizard: I mean, he’s the embodiment of iconic in pokemon. 25. Pikachu: Why wouldn’t the mascot of pokemon return? 26. Meowth: Welp, I’m replacing Jigglypuff with this classic comedy relief anti-villain. He can be practically a huge reference to the Anime, using mainly claw attacks, referencing moves like Fury Swipes and Slash, to other attacks like Fake Out or Pay Day, to moves he can only learn via Technical Machines like Cut or Hone Claws, or even moves that are similar to other moves that he can’t learn like X-Scissors, all while talking or taunting his foes. Also, there’s room to reference his Alola Form in his alternate skins, so extra points there. 27. Eevee: This one is another personal want. Eevee could be a mixed bag, using all of their evolutions in their attacks. The rapid evolution can be explained actually, considering in the Pokemon Adventures Manga, Red’s Eevee did just that. With that, the smol fox has a insane amount of variety, being able to use 9 and reference 9 different types in one mon. 28. Mewtwo: Being the most iconic legendary in the series, I don’t see why he shouldn’t return. 29. Grovyle: I was having a scramble about who to use in this slot, I knew I wanted to have a Hoenn representative, so I was torn between Sceptile, Blaziken, and this one. But, considering at how much I adore the Mystery Dungeon side series, I decided to go with Grovyle. As said before, this choice is a way to represent a hoenn starter, while still representing the Mystery Dungeon franchise. He, as I would see it, would use mainly slashing strikes with Leaf Blade, along with other moves Grovyle can use. I can see one of his specials being Dig, yet again as a reference to Mystery Dungeon. 30. Lucario: Being one of the most popular pokemon Gen 4 had to offer, I didn’t see a reason for Lucario to NOT return, holding a unique concept of Aura aiding his attacks through receiving damage. 31. Zoroark: I hope I wasn’t the only one who wanted Zoroark to appear in Smash as a character. His Pokeball appearance is cool and all, but I would still love to see a playable appearance with the mon. He, like Meowth, would use a lot of claw attacks, such as Night Slash or Fury Swipes. You could likely implement his Illusion ability into his specials, using moves like Sucker Punch or Feint Attack to trick up foes with his illusions. Maybe also have Night Daze as another one of his specials, or even his final smash. 32. Greninja: Yup, I’m having frog Ninja return as well, being, yet again, one of the most popular Pokemon introduced in Gen 6, and a starter of the region. 33. Mimikyu: This might be the strangest choice for a Pokemon newcomer, but honestly, I think that this mon has the potential to be a great Gen 7 rep with him being a popular Gen 7 pokemon, along with being able to be unique as well. Mimikyu could use it’s limbs to strike using moves like Shadow Claw and Wood Hammer, along with using moves that mirror Pikachu’s. To replicate Mimikyu’s disguise ability, they are capable of taking a flinching blow without any damage or knockback, giving them one-use super armor, which, will regenerate once every (insert reasonable amount of seconds here), or if they lose a stock. Grabs will get through the armour like usual, but moves that don’t flinch will not damage nor will they break the disguise. Mimikyu’s final smash could be pulling multiple foes around him under his disguise, and reveal his true form to them, scaring the shit outta them before being knocked away. The Star Fox Series 34. Fox: Main Protagonist and that such of major ip, shouldn’t have to explain. 35. Falco: Most popular comrade to that main protagonist’s team, shouldn’t have to explain either. 36. Wolf: Rival to the main protagonist, also shouldn’t have to explain. 37. Krystal: Being the newest member of Star Fox and NOT Slippy, I decided I’d go with her being a new representative. Considering that she can represent the Star Fox Adventure and Assault games, being able to use multiple of her weapons from each of those respective games to attack, although mainly her spear. The Kirby Series 38. Kirby: Why wouldn’t Masahiro Sakurai’s child return? 39. Meta Knight: Badass and memorable, I see no reason for Meta Knight NOT to return. 40. King Dedede: Why wouldn’t the clabbahing King himself return? 41. Bandana Dee: Not only has he appeared as a supporting role to Kirby in almost every Kirby game since Kirby Super Star, but he has proven himself a capable fighter in Return to Dreamland. His moveset could be basically the spear ability, possibly with Umbrella thrown in to reference his Waddle Dee heritage, along with other abilities. Plus, he’s fucking adorable. The Fire Emblem Series 42. Marth: Being the posterboy of the Fire Emblem series, I don’t see why he wouldn’t return. Plus, give him a Lucina alt. 43. Roy: He’s the boy. You can potentially do more with his moveset to move it away from cloning Marth’s, such as use the sword’s fire capabilities more and that such. Also, make one of his costumes his 44. Hector: You know, we need more weapon representation from the Fire Emblem series other than just swords. So I thought Hector would be a great way to fill that role with a weapon the Smash series hasn’t seen, the Axe. With him being one of the three protagonists of The Blazing Blade, and being the first in the series to be a main protagonist that DOESN’T use a sword, I felt like this was a good choice in my book. He’d be powerful and tough, but slow. His specials could be be some skills that either the General or Lord classes are able to use, possibly with some originals as well. The Axe he use would likely be the Armads (Search it up if you don’t know what it is). 45. Ike: WE. LIKE. IKE. I don’t see a reason for Ike not to return, being the main protagonist of the Radiance games. 46. Robin: Didn’t see a reason for he/she to return, being a unique character in being a Tactician Class, allowing him to use Tomes and that such, along with the limited weapon usage. 47. Corrin: Yeah, I’m having Corn return as well. I feel like the blood of dragons thing was really cool in his moveset, and gave him a lot of potential to separate him from the other fighters in the series. The Earthbound Series 48. Ninten: The original PSI boy. I honestly wanted Ninten to be in Smash Bros ever since I got around to playing the first Mother. While people might think that he would be a half clone, for me that wouldn’t be the case. Ninten can be a more physical fighter, using his items, and using his PSI occasionally to do attacks, that aren’t really attacks as they are more defensive walls. For his specials, he’d use a mixture of his supportive attacks like 4th-D Slip, Offense Up, and Powershield to be a more defensive fighter, alongside the powerful PK Beam to still be a powerful fighter. As mentioned before, he would be a much more defensive fighter in combat, and hell, his asthma could be added as a effect from wildly throwing out attacks, decreasing his stats overall. His Final Smash could be a massive boost in power from a combination of Offense Up, Defense Up, and Quick Up. 49. Ness: He’s the posterboy of the series! Why wouldn’t he return? 50. Lucas: Mother 3 is a fantastic game, I don’t understand why you would want to remove Lucas in the first place. 51. Porky Minch: Sorry Claus, as much as I want ya, Porky is a better representative than you. Porky, being basically the main antagonist of the series, being the root of it all in Mother 3. He can use his bed mech in Mother 3 to attack using its limbs, alongside it’s multitude of attacks, some of which can be references to the ones done in Earthbound. Hell, you can throw in some of his attacks done in the boss fight done against in during the subspace emissary. His Final Smash can be unleashing Giygas onto everyone on the screen. The F-Zero Series 52. Captain Falcon: Why wouldn’t the Cap return? 53. Samurai Goroh: Being the Cap’s bitter rival, I feel like the samurai can bring a bit to the game. Considering he would be the first samurai in smash, which can have his moveset derive from the skill using his katana. He can be a decently fast and athletic character, considering his F-Zero origins. His Final Smash can be similar to Caps, where he drive the Fire Stingray into his opponents. The Kid Icarus Series 54. Pit: I mean, he’s the main character! 55. Palutena: She’s basically the character who guides the way for Pit, and has been shown fighting capabilities herself. Plus fanservice so she returns. 56. Dark Pit: Why is this Italicized? Well, he can represent different types of weapons Uprising uses, giving him more versatility compared to Pit. However, I don’t think he should be entirely different, considering he is a literal clone of Pit, so I believe that the moves using the Silver Bow should have similar animations to Pit, but will deal more damage at the cost of knockback. However, to balance this out, he should only use the Silver Bow for only a few of his attacks. The rest would be his other weapons, or on the rare occasion, physical attacks. The Miscellaneous Characters (or characters I didn’t see a reason to make an entirely separate category for them.) 57. Mr. Game and Watch: He’s an important part of Nintendo’s history, I don’t see why he shouldn’t return. 58. R.O.B: Once again, he is an important part of Nintendo’s history, I still lack a reason why he shouldn’t return. 59. Little Mac: I honestly like what they did with Mac, making him not only represent his game series, but also represent boxing in general. 60. Duck Hunt: Being a very memorable character back from the NES era, he honestly was a good choice for smash 4, especially with the triple team up of the dog, the duck, and the unseen shooter. 61. Ice Climbers: The concept of them was a very unique one, having two fighters in one character. I don’t see why they shouldn’t return. 62. Olimar: I love the concept of Olimar, and since Pikmin is another major IP at Nintendo, he should return. 63. Wii Fit Trainer: Having a moveset full of exercise poses shouldn’t work, but wii fit does it and MAKES it work. 64. Villager: I love Nintendo magic, making a peaceful character have a devastating moveset full of wacky and random items that are still very deadly at the same time. 65. Isaac: I still stand by that we need Isaac from Golden Sun in smash. He can use his Psyenergy to use many vine, ground, and hand attacks, alongside using sword strikes, making him, and i quote, “not just a ordinary swordsman.” 66. Shulk: Xenoblade Chronicles is a great game, and considering it’s becoming a major ip I don’t see why shulk wouldn’t return 67. Inkling: I mean, with the rise of Splatoon it would be perfect for them in smash. They can use their multiple weapons from Splatoon to attack foes. 68. Mii Fighter: The concept of playing as anyone you want in one character is something i love. The 3rd Parties 69. Sonic: Considering this hedgehog’s harsh rivalry against Mario himself in the past, I see no reason for him not to return. However, he should take more from Sonic Battle however. 70. Mega Man: Being one of Capcom’s most infamous characters, I don’t see why he shouldn’t return. 71. Pac-Man: HE IS A LEGEND, WHY WOULDN’T HE RETURN? 72. Cloud: And our last character is the most famous character from the king of rpgs, Cloud Strife. Honestly, it was a hard choice between multiple other third party characters, but I ultimately ended with cloud. This is so we can have a balance between 3rd party companies, not pointing to one specific one, which would have happened if I decided to go with Ryu or Bayonetta. AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS. I WANTED TO ADD IN MORE BUT I REALIZED HOW SMALL 72 ACTUALLY IS SO RIP. Category:Blog posts